Clarity
by MarvelGeeeek
Summary: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonk's love story is like no other. This is my take on how the intresting pair met and fell in love , please review xxx
1. The Start Of Something

**New story about my follow and fave this story and me and leave any suggestions in the review section. Enjoy !**

Tonks was at her office in the ministry. She an auror right , wrong . For as long as she could remember fighting villains and helping others was a dream of hers and she had been told she had got there but it was just lies. She was at her desk doing paper work for another aurors mission, lucky them. Yes she was new but she hadnt signed up to be a receptionist. She sighed to herself and carried on. Her hair was a hazelnut brown and was tied up in a top not . She hated having her hair like that but while she was at work she had no choice.

The door to her office opened and her paper work went everywhere.

"Crap"She said under her breath.

"Language Nymphadora" Mad eye moody said as he entered her office.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks replied, her hair was now a fiery eye walked up to her desk and left a note.

" Your next report is due tonight " he said casually . He then nodded towards the note and stared at the note curiosuly . She changed her hair color back to brown and opened the note.

 _Tonks,_

 _You have been selected to join a secret organization to fight dark magic , or if you'd prefer the dark lord._

 _If you choose to accept this request use the incendio charm on the note and we'll know. I'll inform you of_

 _What to do next if you accept,_

 _AM_

Tonks couldn't contain her excitement . She almost forgot to burn the grabbed her wand that was stored in her boot.

"Incendio" She said happily .She then picked up all of the paper off of the floor and continued doing her work. Finally this job was paying off.

Around an hour later Kinglsey entered her office, much more careful with the door than Moody.

"Ah , Nymphadora " He said whilst entering.

"Why does everyone call me that!" She replied angrily .

"Because it's your name " Kingsley replied.

"I go by Tonks and you would to if your mother had named you something like Nymphadora " Tonks explained with and annoyed voice.

"Fair enough , I believe you have a meeting right now" Kingsley said.

"I do?" Tonks questioned.

"Yes it's all very last minute , I'll take you there shall I?"Kingsley explained. Tonks realsied what was going on and got up excitedly .

He led her to one of the toilets that were used to exit .

"Meet me outside the toilets on the other side" He said. Tonks nodded and entered. She then went towards the exit of the bathroom and waited outide. Around two minutes later Kingsley appeared."This way" He smiled.

They were in some kind of shop on the outside of London. They then walked through a huge park and ended up on a row of houses. Kingsley then handed Tonks a note and then vanished.

Why are they so mysterious today , its weird Tonks thought to herself. She opened the note.

 _12 grimlaud place_

I assume I burn this to, Tonks thought.

"Incentio" She casted. Once the note was burnt a house appeared out of nowhere . The house was darker than the others , more magical.

Cool, she thought. Tonks then went to walk up towards the house. She knocked on the door. A familiar face opened the door.

"Bill Weasley" Tonks laughed.

"Hey Dora" Bill smiled. She hugged him for a second and he then let her in.

" I don't go by Dora anymore, it's Tonks" Tonks said proudly .

"What happens if you marry" Bill joked.

"Well then I'm screwed" Tonks laughed. Another familiar person appeared around the corner but he didn't get the same response." Bill... Get Back Sirius Black!" She shouted.

"Nice to see you to cousin" Sirius laughed.

"I mean it get back" She shouted as she grabbed her wand.

"Wow, it's fine Dora , he's not a murderer , he was framed , he's apart of the order " Bill explained.

"Wait the order? And you mean, your innocent" Tonks said with a happy tone. Sirius nodded . She put her wand back in her boot and ran towards Sirius and hugged him tightly." I knew you weren't capable of that" Tonks said happily.

"I could tell" Sirius joked. Tonks released him from the hug and nudged him playfully.

"Wait what the order?"Tonks asked Bill.

"Didn't Mad eye put it on the note? The organisation against the dark arts is called the Order Of The Phoenix, the order for short " Bill explained. Tonks nodded to signal she understood . She then changed her hair coulour from pink to a dark purple.

"Still got lots of tricks up your sleeves I see" Sirius said.

"Yep" Tonks replied. Mad eye then entered glaring at her hair.

"Whats that about?"Bill asked.

"He dosent let me have extreme hair at work , has to be natural" Tonks said mockinlgy.

"Don't like your job?"Sirius asked.

"You have no idea" Tonks said in a fed up tone.

"Foods ready" anpther voice called.

"That'll be Molly , you coming?"Sirius asked. Tonks nodded and followed him down the hall.

Tonks was shocked at some of the faces she saw at the table.

"You can sit with us" Sirius offered. Tonks nodded. She sat down next to Sirius and a mans she didn't know yet . His clothes were slightly scruffy and he looked she had a chance to say anything Albus Dumbldore walked in.

"Hello everyone" He began." Before we start today I'd like to introduce Nymphadora Tonks to the Order " He said. Tonks went slightly red. Luckily she was able to use her powers to counter the redness. A woman with red hair then entered with food.

"This is Molly , she's like the mother of the order " Sirius pointed. Tonks nodded. " And this is my old pal Remus"

"Who?" Tonks asked. Sirius turned around to fins that his friend was gone.

"He probably went to use the loo" Sirius said smiling. Tonks laughed at her cousins failure of being smooth.

"Im going to help Molly with dishing out food" Sirius said. Tonks nodded and he left

Around two minutes later Remus returned to his seat.

"Remus right?"Tonks asked.

"Yes that's me , you must be Nymphadora" Lupin smiled.

"I dont go by Nymphadora , I go by Tonks" She explained.

"Oh ok" Lupin smiled.

 **AN: This will be built slowly obviously because of the characters. I don't know how long this story is going to be. Please review xx**


	2. Need You Already

**Back again! Hello ! I will be updating this every Thursday but this week I'll update twice because it's a new story and I'm so excited about review and follow and fave me and this story xx**

The order meeting continued and Sirius had returned to his seat. Tonks hadn't really been listening , just zoning in and out.

By the end of the meeting Dumbldore stopped to think. Everyone looked up curiously.

" I had a thought . Nymphadora since your new why don't you give your thought"Dumbldore suggested.

"Umm ye ….I ...totally agree" Tonks stuttered .

"Ok then , thank you everyone" Dumbldore finished. Bill was sat opposite trying to contain his dumbldore had left Sirius tapped her arm.

"You weren't listening were you?" Sirius chuckled .

"No why?"Tonks asked worriedly.

"He was saying about how we're going to collect Harry , he was looking for a suggestion " Lupin explained.

"Crap" She said whilst dropping her head into her hands. Her hair went blue and her eyes went green with embarrassment .

"You're a metemophmagus aren't you?" Lupin said curiously .

"Oh my god" Tonks said whilst looking at her hair"this is not my day " She said whilst forcing a laugh.

"It's very impressive" Lupin said in awe.

"Thank you"Tonks said whilst changing her hair to a rose gold. "So what about you?"Tonks began.

"What about me?" Lupin replied.

"Is there anything interesting about you" Tonks said playfully. Lupin looked up and thought for a moment.

"I was a gryffindor" He replied.

"Hufflpuff and proud" Tonks said whilst turning her hair yellow. The pair laughed.

"Hello again" Sirius said whilst taking his seat. "I see you two have met" He said cheerfully.

"Yes" Tonks said whilst nodding. "We were talking about our Hogwarts houses" Tonks explained.

"Well I'm also a Gryffindor" Sirius replied. "What is it they say about Hufflpuffs" Sirius joked.

"That their the best house because unlike Gryffindors we do whats right without having to have people know about it " Tonks replied jokingly.

"What was it Remus , that hufflpuffs are just in the background and don't accomplish much " Sirius said playfully .

"I'm already an auror when everyone else said that I could never become one , I defy my family's stupid rules on a daily bases and become a member of the order of the phoenix" Tonks said proudly.

"I think we've been bested Sirius" Lupin said whilst laughing. He knew how much his friend hated that.

" Fair enough" Sirius said whilst slowly leaning back into his chair.

"Why don't you stay with us after the meeting and we can play some games and see if you can best me again" Sirius said hopefully.

" I would love to but I have work" Tonks replied sadly .

" You can stay in one of the guest rooms and use your abilities to get ready ,come on please Dora" Sirius said almost begging.

"Call me Dora again and I'll stick this want right up your..." Tonks began but then saw Ginny in the corner of her eye."you know" she finished quietly. Sirius started barking with also laughed.

"Will you stay"Sirius asked after recovering from laughing.

"Go on then" Tonks smiled.

It was around an hour before everyone else left including the Weasleys .Tonks , Remus and Sirius all went and sat in the kitchen around a small circular table.

"I'm just going to go to the loo" Sirius said before getting up to leave .Tonks checked to see if he was gone.

"Is he ok?" Tonks asked with concern.

"Not really , he hates being trapped here" Lupin said sadly.

"Cant we prove he's innocent ?" Tonks protested.

" With all the evidence Petigrew put against him , it's near impossible "Lupin replied . " I stay here every night so that I can to keep him company , he says it's enough to keep him going but I'm old and boring "

"Hey your not boring , he's lucky to have a friend as loyal as you , and as kind and considerate as you" Tonks replied truthfully . Lupin smiled at her and the pair remained in silence . Is this really what her cousin has been going through for the last couple of years? How could the ministry be so stupid . She had to prove his innocents , she had an idea.

" Hey , I got drinks" Sirius said happily.

"Gin and Tonic , I can see work really appreciating that "Tonks laughed.

"I have tea..." Sirius began whilst grinning hysterically.

" No no it would be rude to turn down a drink " Tonks joked. Sirius lifted his glass and the three friends drank.

The next morning Tonks woke up in a heap on the head was banging and she felt sick and dizzy. Lupin and Sirius where nowhere to be seen.

Great...she thought

She forced herself to sit up, against what her body wanted. Her head spun , it was as if she'd just gotten of a Waltsers .

How much did she drink?Had Lupin gone home or was he just as hungover as her.

DING

The kettle had just gone of.

"Hey , your up"Lupin said when he noticed her moving.

"God, What happened?"She said whilst clutching her head.

"I think you drunk a little bit too much"Lupin replied whilst bringing her a coffee.

"Thanks"She smiled. He sat down next to her.

"You don't handle alcohol well, do you?"Lupin said with a slight laugh.

"What did I say?"She asked whilst dropping her head in her hands.

"Nothing to bad , just that when you were younger you wanted to be batman" Lupin laughed.

"To be fair , once I found out about magic that's all I wanted to do" Tonks laughed. She then picked up her coffee and took a greedy sip.

"Well your kind of like batman now , you put bad wizards in Azkaban" Lupin smiled.

"Crap...What's the time"Tonks said ,almost spilling her coffee.

"Relax , I phoned in for you , I told them I accidently used a wrong spell and your throwing up frogs" Lupin explained.

"Thanks" Tonks said , now calming down."Wait what"She said bursting into laughter.

"You should probably get some sleep before the next meeting" Lupin suggested. Tonks nodded and fell back onto the sofa.

"Thank you" She smiled. She then closed her eyes fell a sleep straight away.

"Your welcome" He smiled whilst putting a blanket over her.


	3. Order Of the Phoenix

**Hello Again. Chapter 3 woo. Please leave any suggestions /reviews on this story and pleas look at all my other ones. Enjoy xx**

A few hours later Tonks had woken up , still with a head ache, and had gone for a and Sirius were down stairs talking.

"That's an unfair statement"Lupin said raising his voice whilst standing up to protest.

"What , it's the truth "Sirius replied almost chuckling.

"Oh great" Lupin said rolling his eyes. Sirius looked at him whilst trying to stop laughing." And how's you love life going then?"He said.

"Well I still have my charm but there is one problem , I'm still stuck here , whats your excuse" Sirius joked. Lupin sat back down and remained silent. "Your afraid"

That shook him. Was he really frightened. He had only had a few serious relationships but eventually thought that the odd one night stand would satisfy him. Was he really afraid. Every woman he'd loved that he told , or any woman in general , just freaked out and left.

"You don't know what your talking about" Lupin said defensively .

"Whatever" Sirius replied. " Do you want another cup" Sirius said whilst looking at Lupins empty cup of coffee. He shook his head and then sat back in his chair.

"I'm too old to be putting up with this" Lupin joked.

"Hey were the same age" Sirius replied jokingly. The pair laughed.

"You know Lilly always said that you would find someone great , be someone great" Sirius said in a softer tone.

"She always had the ability to see the best in people , she had a beautiful soul" Lupin said sadly. "James used to say you'd already have five kids by now , and some you didn't even know about " Lupin chuckled.

"Always a charmer " Sirius forced a laugh.

"Sounds Serious " Tonks said whilst entering the room. Her hair was a rose gold blonde and her eyes were pale gold. She had also given herself some freckles on her cheeks .

"Hey" Lupin called , changing the subject.

"Hey" Tonks smiled

"How are you feeling?"Lupin asked.

"My heads still banging but better" She replied whilst walking over. Sirius laughed.

"Cant handle your drinks?"Sirius teased.

"I drank you under the table " Tonks exclaimed jokingly . Sirius laughed.

"I thin you'll find that I drank you both under the table" Lupin added jokingly.

"That explains why you don't have a hangover , jeez how much do you drink" Tonks asked in shock.

"More than I'd care to admit" Lupin pulled up a chair and sat down next to Lupin a the table.

"When's the next meeting?"Tonks asked.

"Tonight"Lupin replied.

"Were talking about who brings Harry here"Sirius explained.

"I bet your chuffed" Tonks smiled.

"Ye, I'm going to check on creator , see what that mad house elf wants" Sirius added. Tonks nodded and then he got up to leave. A few moments later Sirius could be heard going upstairs. Part of what he had said was true but he had an idea.

"He must be so excited"Tonks smiled. Her eyes lit up with joy. Lupin smiled but that smile quickly faded."What's wrong?"Tonks said in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing" Lupin lied.

"You're a really bad liar" Tonks smiled softly.

"Snape's coming to the meeting tonight"Lupin replied.

"He had just stated at Hogwarts by my last year , he was a grumpy toad" Tonks joked. "Why does this bother you" Tonks asked worriedly.

"Bad blood " Lupin replied bluntly .

"Hey don't worry about him , if he comes near you I'll show him who's boss"Tonks smiled. Lupin smiled at her. He loved her energy , her outlook on life. She's a free spirit and their rare.

"I think I'll be fine" He said softly.

"Good , I need a partner in crime to help me cover up the biscuits getting nicked" She laughed. She then revealed a pack of half eaten jamie dodgers in her pocket. She then tapped her nose for a signal jokingly . Lupin copied her movement jokingly .

"Only if you give me one"Lupin chuckled. Tonks shook her head playfully .

"You can have the other ones" She teased. Lupin laughed. For the first time in a while he felt young again.

They stayed there and talked for a while , about work , stories and the future.

"When I was first sorted into Hufflepuff they had basically given up on me. Most teachers told me to lower my goals in life , including professor snape , but her I am , seven years later a auror for the ministry of magic"Tonks said happily.

" Are you glad you're a hufflepuff?"Lupin asked curiously .

"Ye , if anything has taught me anything Huffelpuff taught me the proper way to act , to live , I wouldn't change it for the world "Tonks replied proudly.

"That amazing" Lupin said.

"I know" Tonks laughed.

"Sirius has been a while"Lupin pointed out.

"We better check on him" Tonks replied. Lupin nodded and the pair went upstairs. They walked into his room and found him feeding Buck Beak.

"You ok sirius?"Tonks asked.

"Ye , I'm just feeding Buck Beak before the rest of the order get here"Sirius answered whilst still feeding Buck Beak.

"Oh my god , I completely forgot "Tonks laughed."Give me a second to get ready" She then used her powers and changed her hair color to a sky blue and her lips to a dark eyes went turquoise and she got rid of her freckles. Sirius laughed.

"What's so funny" Tonks asked curiously whilst smiling goofily .

"It was just how you were like oh no must get ready and then you did it in like two seconds" Sirius rolled her eyes jokingly and the trio went downstairs ready to greet the other members of The Order Of The Phoenix.

They all sat by the long table in the main hall.

Knock Knock.

"I'll get it" Tonks replied. She then jumped out of her chair excitedly and answered the door. "Professor Snape , or do I call you Severus now?"Tonks smiled.

"Professor to you" He said bluntly and then walked in .

"Ok then" She said under her breath. She then followed him to where Sirius and Remus were. She stood outside the door watching the scene in front of her. Sirius and Snape had their wands out pointing at each other as if they were about to duel.

"You always were lousy with your posture Black"Snape said bluntly.

"You were always jealous of us, of James" Sirius shouted back.

"Sirius , Snape , put your wands down " Lupin said stepping in front of Sirius. This caused Sirius to lower his weapon.

"You don't think I'd hesitate to hit you two moony do you?"Snape said.

"That's enough Professor" Tonks said walking in.

"Sit down Nymphadora" Snape replied. The door went again and Tonks glared at all three men and went to answer it. It was all the Weasleys.

"Come in " She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Thank you dear" Molly replied.

When Tonks had returned all three men were sat down by the large table. Sirius and Remus on one side and Snape the other. Tonks released a sigh of relief but she knew this was far from over.

 **AN: This Chapter was just Lupin and Tonks bounding. The next chapter will be more exciting xxx Please review**


	4. Just Cause Your Lazy

**Hello everyone! I'm in a really good mood because for once I actually have an idea to where this chapter is going, lol. Please review follow and favorite this story , it really means the world xx**

As the other member walked into the huge dining room Tonks couldn't move her sight from Snape, she didn't trust him.

"Dora"Sirius said whilst nudging her. Tonks didn't move her gaze.

"How many times , it's Tonks" She replied in a strained voice.

"Wow , people can really tell when your tired" Sirius chuckled. Tonks's gaze didn't move she just sighed."He's not going to cause anymore trouble , not tonight"Sirius sighed.

"I can tell when people are hiding something"Tonks said still not meeting her cousins gaze.

"Really?"  
"It's a gift"She said sarcastically. "It's called knowing your surroundings"

"It's called being paranoid"Sirius said."Besides Dumbldore trusts him so you should to" Sirius finished.

"What about you , you clearly don't trust him"Tonks replied finally releasing her gaze on snape and facing her friend.

"Too much history"Sirius sighed. Tonks shook her head and fell back into her chair. She sighed deeply and for the first time since Snape had entered she was calm..

"Where is Remus"Tonks asked.

"Preparing food"Sirius replied. Without saying a word she got up and went towards the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Remus by himself preparing food.

She crept over to him as quietly as she could and when he had put the knife that he was using to cut the carrots down she struck.

Raaaa

"Oh my god Tonks" Lupin replied in shock. Tonks burst out into laughter and soon after he was laughing to. "What brings you here?"Lupin asked.

"I didn't know you cooked"Tonks smiled.

"I don't"Lupin laughed. Tonks smiled but looked at him with a confused look. "We all take in turns cooking , there's a schedule over there"Lupin said whilst nodding towards the wall.

"Ahh"She smiled whilst walking over to the wall. She scanned the piece of paper stuck to the wall."It say's that Sirius should be helping you"

"Yes, he cleans up, I figured he pulled the short straw"Lupin laughed. Tonks smiled and thought for a moment.

"I'll help"Tonks offered cheerfully.

"Honestly , I've got this"Lupin smiled.

"I don't doubt that , all I'm doing is freaking out about Snape out there ,let me help?" Tonks continued. Lupin sighed and nodded his head smiling. Tonks did a little hop and walked over to him. She made her hair short so that it didn't go in the food.

A short while later they were done. When the pair were done dishing out food they sat back down next to their friend.

"Traitor" He joked.

"Just cause your lazy doesn't mean we all are"She replied jokingly . Sirius rolled his eyes and they all tucked into their food.

Around twenty minutes later everyone was done with their food and the meeting had began . Snape stood up to speak.

"The Potter boy need to be moved in three days so I suggest we start getting to work"Snape began."Nymphadora, may I have a word" he continued. Everyone's eyes were suddenly fixed on her. She turned her gaze to Lupin and didn't brake it. "Alone" He finished. He then flipped his dark , mysterious cape and walked into the room with the family tree. Remus nodded at her . She then got up and followed. Sirius and Lupin exchanged confused glances and followed her with their gaze.

She entered the room and Snape was stood looking at the picture of her in the family tree.

"What's up?"She asked as normal as she could.

"There's a lot going on that you don't know about"Snape said bluntly.

"So everyone keeps telling me" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk to me with that disgrace"

"I know your type Snape"She began boldly. "I get the act with your walls up ok I get it , and I have no idea whats happened but you don't get to bully me against them , because that's what's happening here"

"How dare you" He shouted. Everyone next door is listening to the conversation.

"How dare you treat me like a child" She responded. She then left him there in shock and went to sit back down next to her friends.

"I understand why she was chosen now" George whispered to Fred.

"Yeah" He laughed whilst whispering back.

Everyone's gaze followed her back to her sat down , trying to ignore everyone watching her.

"I'll help you clean up?"She said to Sirius changing the subject. Sirius nodded.

"I'll help"Remus said. The three got up and went into the kitchen . Sirius closed the doors.

"Wow"He chuckled.

"Did I go to far?"She asked worriedly .

"No, that was pretty fantastic"Lupin smiled. She blushed slightly and smiled she, no she couldn't be, right?

Everyone left after that so it was just the three friends there.

"Drink?"Sirius offered.

"I actually have to go back to work tomorrow "Tonks laughed. Sirius smiled and poured himself a then lifted the glass at her.

"Suit yourself"

"How about Saturday?"Tonks suggested. She sat down on the counter next to Lupin.

"What do you mean?"Lupin asked her. She's a bundle of energy.

"We could have a party or something , celebrate something"She smiled.

"Harry would have just gotten here"Sirius replied.

"Celebrate that, Harry being here"She suggested. Lupin and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Sounds good"He smiled.

"Yay"She said whilst jumping off the counter."See you then" She smiled. Sirius got up and hugged her.

"See you then" He smiled. He then let go of her and she hugged Lupin.

"I'll walk you home?"He offered

"I'll go take a bath then"Sirius laughed. He then got up and left. She nodded and grabbed her coat.

 **A.N:What did you think? Let me know if you want more rivalry with Snape and more badass moments of Tonks because that was so much fun to write xxx**


	5. I'm Too Old For This

**Hello again. Nothing important to say so please review follow and favorite this story xx**

They walked down the street. It was quite and dark, lifeless. There were no cars , wizards or muggles. Usually there were young drunk muggles out but tonight , nothing.

"I've never seen this area so quite" Tonks said to Lupin.

"I have, usually that means something bads happened or is going to happen"He began"Grab your wand"

Tonks did as she was told and grabbed her wand out of her boot.

"I don't understand what you mean?"She said in a interested but confused tone.

"When he who must not be named was first came into power..."

"You mean Voldermort"Tonks interrupted .

"Don't say his name, its dangerous"Remus warned.

"Some guy with no nose doesn't scare me"Tonks said boldly.

"You should be" Lucious said whilst revealing herself from the shadow.

"Well this is awkward"Tonks whispered to Lupin

"What are you doing here Lucious"Remus asked.

"You should be very careful what you say madam, you never know who's watching"He said mysteriously .

"Was that a threat"Tonks asked.

"No no just advice"He replied bluntly.

"Lets go Tonks"Lupin said before putting his hand on her back to lead her away. Lucios stood there watching them leave. When they were far enough away to know he wasn't listening Lupin continued.

"When he who must not be names first came to power death eater would rome the streets searching for their next victims, that's why it's so empty" He finished.

"I' m sorry "Tonks said.

"What for?"Lupin asked with concern

"I should have been more careful , I will be from now on"Tonks smiled slightly.

"It's ok, really"Lupin smiled.

"Anyway, I still will be , scouts honor" She smiled.

"Were you even a scout?"Lupin asked jokingly.

"Ha, nope"She laughed. Lupin smiled at her as they continued to walk. few moments later they were at Tonks's appartment .

"Will you be ok going back alone?"She asked worriedly.

"I will, I promise"Remus smiled to assuring her .

"Thank for today" She said whilst they walked to her nodded his head ina response.

"No , really , thank you"Tonks said meaningfully .

"Anytime"Lupin replied.

"Goodnight"She said.

"Night"

Tonks then opened her door and went back inside.

Lupin walked back to find Sirius on the stairs waiting for him. Sirius gave him a childish grin.

"What now?"Lupin sighed.

"You fancy her don't you?"Sirius stated childishly.

"How old are you?"Lupin said whilst hanging his coat up.

"I know you well my friend"Sirius smiled. Luoin just rolled his eyes and stood in front of his friend.

"Can I go upstairs?"He asked.

"When you admit it"Sirius said childishly. Lupin sighed.

"I'm too old for this Sirius"Lupin said. He then pushed passed his friend and went to bed.

A couple of days later it was time to get Harry and bring him to Grimlaund Place. Tonks had met the rest of the order who were suppose to protect Harry at Grimlaund place eariler that day. She had been ordered by Moody to write a letter to the Dursleys about a gardening competition nerby so that they would leave their house.

She said her goodbyes to Sirius and he wished her and Remus luck. They then set of on their brooms and went to the Dursleys house.

Once they had landed outside of the house Tonks turned to Lupin in shock.

"This is where Harry lives?"She asked with a confused expression. Lupin nodded. "Not what I was expecting.

"It never is" Remus said as they all walked towards the door.

"Whats that suppose to mean?"Tonks asked.

"Well if everything was what everyone expected it wouldn't be real"He said when they reached the door.

Tonks pulled her wand out of her boot and looked to Remus. He gestured for her to continue.

"Alohamora"She said with a flick of her wand. The door opened and the five wizards entered the house.

They looked downstairs first for any sigh of scanned all of the pictures looking for any sign of Harry. She saw several pictures of a larger boy , probably the horrible cousin Sirius had told her about.

"Are you sure he lives here"Tonks called.

"Pretty sure "Lupin said whilst gesturing to the door under the stair case. Tonks did a slight jog over towards him. She looked inside to find a cramped and cluttered bedroom.

"You don't think he sleeps in there?"Tonks said in almost a disgusted voice .

"Yes and no. He used to I think"Lupin replied. Tonks looked at it one more time and walked towards the stairs. "We should probably wait for the others to finish making sure he isn't downstairs first "Luoin said sensibly.

"It's fine , we'll cover more ground quicker"She smiled. She then turned her gaze to the stairs and continued to walk up them. Lupin rolled his eyes slightly and followed her upstairs.

Tonks came across another locked door.

"You can do the honors"Tonks joked. Lupin let out a small smile.

"Alohamora"He said

"Lumos"Tonks said straight after for some light because of how ridiculously dark it was.

They saw Harry standing there very defensively .

"Hello Harry"Lupin smiled.

"Professor?"Harry replied in almost disbelief. The professor smiled and gestured for him to follow. The three wizards walked down the stair case.

"We've found him"Tonks called to the others. Everyone else came to see the boy who lived . They all seemed rather nervous , all but Tonks. Nobody spoke until they got outside.

"Since your underaged Harry we'll have to fly"Lupin spoke finally.

"Where are we going?"Harry asked with a confused expression.

"Grimlaund place , Sirius is waiting for you there"Tonks smiled. Harry looked at her as if trying to rember if they'd met before.

"This is Nymphadore Tonks"Lupin smiled.

"Don't call my Nymphardora Remus" Tonks replied whilst her hair went a tomato red.

"She goes by Tonks"Remus continued

.

"So would you if your foolish mother called you something like Nymphradora"She responded. Harry smiled at her as her hair went back to it's original candy floss pink.

They were on their brooms for several hours trying to avoid getting seen by muggles, or death eaters.

When they finally got back they lead Harry into the main hall. Tonks winked at Harry as she walked past to welcome him there. She then followed Lupin to Sirius's side.

"Harry"He exclaimed as he hugged his god son tightly.

"Sirius"He exclaimed back. The pair hugged for a while.

"Where is this place"Harry asked. Sirius put his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"Just an old shack"Sirius smiled. He then hugged Harry again. Tonks and Lupin smiled at the pair.

"Harry"Molly said happily braking up Sirius and Harry and hugging him. "Go unpack upstairs while we prepare food"Molly said happily. Harry smiled at Sirius and did as he was told.

All four of them then went back to sit at the long table ready for the was there for the first time ina while.

"Bill"Tonks said happily running up to him and hugging him.

"Hey Dora"He smiled back. Tonks rolled her eyes playfully. Lupin tried to ignore the connection between the pair and sat by Sirius.

"You don't half make it obvious you know"Sirius said to his friend. Remus chose to ignore there and sat in silence.

"I'll see you later" Tonks smiled finishing the converstaion. Bill smiled and she sat back with her friends.

"Hey"She said. Sirius nodded but Remus didn't reply. She looked at Sirius confusedly and he did the same back. The meeting then started .

 **A.N: Ye that hurt my Tupin heart to XD. Please review**


	6. War Of Hearts

**Hello again. I'm so sorry for the long wait for the next chapter , because I pree write these I went to post this but then it went missing and I got stressed so I missed the deadline , woops. I have another couple of chapters pree written from a while ago so it wont be late for a while .**

The meeting continued and Remus continued to ignore Tonks's gaze. He couldn't bare to see her with someone else.

When the meeting had finished Tonks decided to stay behind to talk to him. She had no luck. When everyone left he followed the crowd and went upstairs.

"What's up with him?"Tonks asked Sirius in a concerned tone.

"I'm not completely sure"Sirius sighed.

"But you have an idea?"Tonks asked. She's very witty, he should have known better. Sirius remained silent and went to go to the kitchen.

"Drink?"He offered.

"What's going on?"She asked again.

"I'm assuming your not drinking because of work"Sirius said trying to change the subject. Tonks took the bottle of alcohol out oh his hand and placed it behind her.

"Sirius"She said in a stern tone.

"What?"Sirius lied whilst trying to grab the alcohol back. She saw this and grabbed it first. She then undid the lid and held it close to her face.

"I'll drink the whole thing if you don't tell me"Tonks said stubbornly.

"You know how strong sunset rum is right, you wont finish it" Sirius said almost laughing.

"Try me"She replied. Sirius tried her bluff and gestured for het to drink. Tonks wasn't bluffing and withing two minutes had drunk the whole bottle. Of course Sirius had tried to stop her but had failed.

"Oh boy"Sirius said.

"I...I told...you"She stuttered. "Now...tell...tell me"

"ummm ok"Sirius said. He got a glass of water from the side. "Drink this"He said softly. She grabbed the cup and the dropped it besides her.

"I..I'm fine"She said. Tonks then let goof the sides and tried to walk away. She fell to the side but Sirius caught her.

"Remus"Sirius called. "We have a problem"

"Hey I ….I'm not a ...problem"She replied. Lupin ran down the stairs to find a drunk Tonks sat ona seat next to Sirius. He ran up to her side and saw the empty bottle.

"That was full earlier, why did she drink all of that"Lupin quizzed.

"Long story"Sirius replied bluntly.

"Why…why are you talking as if I'm….not..not here"Tonks said whilst getting up from leaning against Sirius and tapping Lupin dramatically with her second finger. Remus gave Sirius a stern look and then gently grabbed Tonks's arms and led her to the sofa.

"Sit down Tonks"He said softly. She nodded dramatically and plonked herself on the sofa.

"You wanna know…why..I drunk all of that booze"She slurred.

"Tonks think"Sirius interrupted . Lupin looked at his friend then looked back at Tonks. She then closed her eyes and fell back onto the sofa unconscious .

"I cant leave you for two seconds" Lupin sighed whilst looking at his friend seriously.

"She's fine"Sirius lied.

"ReallY?"Lupin sighed."She's really drunk".

"We'll take shifts making sure she dosent die?"Sirius asked.

"I'll take first shift then" Lupin sighed. Sirius nodded and then went upstairs. Lupin grabbed the blanket from behind the sofa and placed it over Tonks. He then sat in the arm chair nearby and began reading his news paper.

A couple of days passed and it was Saturday. The order agreed that a party would be a good thing to lighten the mood. Bill suggested they have a masquerade party to make things more agreed and that's what would happen.

Sirius and Remus were already there due to them living there. They used magic to move all of the furniture into the attic but left the table and moved it to the side for food. There was no fancy food just hand food like sausage rolls.

Sirius was wearing a blood red jacket with a white shirt. His mask was black and for effect he tied his hair back into a small ponytail which Lupin found rather amusing.

Lupin was wearing a old fashioned brown suit with a small leather mask covering his face.

The first guests began to arrive which included the were all dressed smartly other than Fred and George who came in their normal clothes with ridiculous masks. It was clear that it was them simply because if the humor gone behind the masks.

As more and more people entered the music began to play. Rumor had it that even Dumbldore had shown up.

Remus went towards the table of food and grabbed a non alcoholic drink . There was no alcohol there anyway due to some wizards there being underaged. Sirius however carried a small beaker filled with rum in case of emergencies. He grabbed his cup and turned around.

He turned around to see a beautifully dressed woman. Her hair was long ,a shimmering black that flowed effortlessly. She was wearing a knee length purple dress and black gloves up to her eyes are a deep purple.

"Hello"She smiled.

He looked at what he could see of her face and recognized her immediately. She smiled when she realized this.

"Hello Tonks" He said whilst nodding to her jokingly . The pair laughed for a second.

"May I have this dance?"She asked. He nodded a her and they walked towards where everyone was song War Of began slow dancing and Remus froze for a second.

"Something worng"Tonks asked worriedly.

"No, Nothing"Remus smiled back. He gently put his hands around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulder.

 **Come to me in the night hours,**

 **I will wait for you,**

 **And I cant sleep,**

 **Thoughts devour,**

 **Thoughts of you consume,**

Remus's gaze moved for a second to see Sirius raising a glass at him. For once he didn't care what his mocking friend had to say, for the first time in a while he was calm, happy.

He moved his gaze back to Tonks and smiled.

 _ **I cant help but love you,**_

 _ **Even though I try not to,**_

 _ **I cant help but want you,**_

 _ **I know that I'd die without you**_ **,**

Tonks met his gaze and for a second and for that second it was as if nobody else was there.

 **Stay with me a little longer ,**

 **I will wait for you,**

 **Shadows creep ,**

 **And want grows stronger,**

 **Deeper than the truth,**

"You look very elegant tonight"Remus complimented jokingly.

"Thank you , I don't usually hear that much"She joked back.

 _ **I cant help but love you,**_

 _ **Even though I try not to,**_

 _ **I cant help but want you,**_

 _ **I know that I'd die without you,**_

 _ **I cant help but be wrong it the dark,**_

 _ **But I'm overthrown by this war of hearts,**_

 _ **I cant help but let oceans depart ,**_

 _ **I'm over thrown in this war of heart,**_

"This song is beautiful" Tonks smiled. Remus nodded and smiled at her.

"May I cut in" A familiar voice said. Remus moved to reveal Bill in his useless mask. She forced a smile at him and then danced. All of a sudden the music lost it's value and the night lost it's touch.

Remus looked at the pair and met Tonks's gaze for a split second. He broke it, how could he even have thought that it could have worked between them. He's too old, too poor, too dangerous.

He sighed to himself and walked upstairs to his room , all of a sudden he wasn't in a party mood.

 **A.N: Ok so that chapter is very cringey** , **I actually think it might be one of cheesiest chapters on my account , lol XD.**

 **The song is 'War Of Heart' By Ruelle and I really do recommend it it's an amazing song.**

 **Anyway please review and follow and favorite this story and maybe look at some of the other ones I'm currently writing xxx**


	7. Dont Let Me Go

**I love writing this so so so much . Last chapter was a bit cringe and for those of you who hate cringe I'm sorry because most of this chapter will be cringey to xx XDPlease review and follow and fave me and this story and leave any suggestions x**

After Lupin had broken their gaze Tonks danced there awkwardly. Bill picked up on this.

"Did I interrupt something?"Bill smiled looking into her eyes.

"No, nothing"She lied braking the gaze.

"You know , I miss us"Bill joked.

"Ok, we kissed once in a cupboard in Hogwarts"Tonks laughed.

"I'd call it more than a kiss"He laughed. Tonks rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever"She said good-humouredly. In the corner of her eye she saw Sirius sitting by himself. Bill followed her gaze.

"I don't mind" He smiled.

"Thank you"She smiled and walked away. She walked towards her lonely cousin who had obviously been drinking. He stunk of alcohol and his hair was ruffled. "What's up with us always getting drunk"She said under her breath.

"Hey Dora"He smiled. His breath was like a bomb of alcohol.

"Why have you drunk so much?"Tonks asked . He shook his head dramatically.

"Ok"She said under her breath. Who did she knew who was good with drunk people. "Come on Sirius"She said whilst grabbing his hand. She then led him up the stairs and up to Lupins room.

Lupin was sat on his bed looking out the window that was by his bed. He had a small desk with a lamp for his reading.

Tonks knocked the door. Lupin ignored whoever it was. He wasn't in the mood.

She sighed to herself and tried again.

He rolled his eyes and grumpily and yelled "Come in"

She opened the door slowly and smiled at him.

"Hello"She said awkwardly whilst smiling. He greeted her by nodding. Sirius then walked into the wall.

"How much has he had to drink?"Lupin asked.

"Not sure , I wasn't there" Tonks replied.

"With Bill"He scolded.

"What?"She asked confusedly.

"Nothing"He replied grouchily .

"I have other friends"She said hysterically.

Remus ignored her and attended to his friend. Harry walked up the stairs and had a glimpse of the situation .

"What's going on?"He asked whilst looking at his god father. He then looked at Remus then Tonks for an answer. "I've got aspirin in my room"Harry said when he figured they needed space. He closed the door after him.

Tonks looked at him seriously. He ignored her and sat by his desk. She didn't move her gaze , shortly that gaze turned into a scolding look.

"Remus?"She said. When he didn't respond again Tonks got fed up. "Why are you acting like this?"She asked almost shouting. He didn't respond again. "Fine" She said annoyedly. She then walked out of the door and slammed it behind her. She stormed down the stairs ignoring everyone calling for her. She walked out of Grimlaund Place and went to evaporate but before she did she felt a hand on her shoulder.

When she got to her flat she turned to see who it was.

"Hello Cousin "She said spitefully . She was facing a vampire like figure dressed all in black with crazy , frizzy hair. Her skin was snow white and her eyes black. She played with her wand for a second and then pointed it towards Tonks

"Hello Silly Dora" She said in a mocking voice. Tonks pulled her wand out from her boot and aimed it at her.

"How did you get out of Azkaban"Tonks asked loudily.

"Well I had help of our dearest Cousin , Sirius Black" She replied , her voice going up and down octaves .

"That's not true Bellatrix"Tonks shouted back.

"You really wouldn't use that thing against family , would you?" She laughed scornfully .

"Your no family of mine"Tonks said.

"Oh no , it makes this so much less fun"Bellatrix laughed.

"Avabra….."She began

"Expleiarmus"Tonks said quicker

Bellatrixes wand flung out of her hand and on to the floor next to the floor. She motioned to grab it but Tonk's arm was o her like a magnet.

"Not so fast , cous"She said mockingly. Bellatrix stopped dramatically to mock Tonks she then held her hands up , pretending to be in fear.

"Oh no, an auror"She replied then blew a piece of hair out of her face and then evaporated into black smoke and flew out of a window braking it in the process.

Tonks rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess I'm moving"She said in an annoyed voice.

The next day Lupin and Sirius were sitting by the round table in the kitchen. Lupin was reading his news paper and Sirius was playing with his food. Around 20 minutes of the pair doing this Sirius broke the silence.

"Take me for a walk"He blurted out.

"We've been over this Sirius, it's too dangerous"Lupin said sympathetically.

"Not when I'm in my Animagus form"Sirius replied , almost pleading.

"I'm sorry , we just cant risk it"Lupin said sadly.

"What if Tonks came with us"Sirius suggested.

"If anything it would make it even more dangerous"Lupin replied. Sirius stood up and stormed of."You didn't finish"He shouted after his friend. When Sirius didn't reply he really felt for his friend but didn't know how to help him and keep him safe. He thought for a moment and then had an idea.

He got up and grabbed his coat."Sirius I'm going out"He shouted.

"Rub salt in the wound why don't you"Sirius shouted back. Lupin hadn't considered what he'd just said and flinched after the response. Nevertheless he proceeded as he had planned and left.

Tonks was at her desk finishing her report on Bellatrix and her where abouts. She had insisted to the minister since she was being targeted by her evil cousin so she would be best to bring her in.

She had put hours into researching Bellatrix , this was her chance and she was going to take it.

The door stormed open .

"I need your help"

"Lupin what are you doing here"Tonks said in an annoyed yet shocked voice.

"I'm sorry but it's Sirius , we have to prove his innocents"Lupin pleaded. Tonks looked at him in shock after what he'd just said. Was that even possible?She looked into one of the files the minister had given her for her research which included Sirius's case. She flinched slightly but handed Lupin the file.

"Nobody else, not even Sirius, can see this file"She said seriously. He looked at her confusedly.

"Whats in it"He quizzed.

"The evidence that got him convicted without even a trial"She said sadly. He gave her another confused look. "The reason Sirius never got a trial was that they had been planning to lock him up for months before the incident"

"Wait what?"

"It's all in there, after reading it bring it straight back , I need it in the next two hours ok?"She explained. Lupin nodded gratefully . He then turned to leave."Remus"She called before he left. He turned back to face her. "Be careful , if you dig this up you could end up being the one who gets buried"

"I'll be fine I promise" He said reassuringly. He then left.

He walked out of the ministry of magic and sat on a bench in the middle of London because the only people near him were muggles who'd have no idea what he was reading about.

 _ **Sirius Black Case.**_

 _ **After the death of James and Lily Potter Sirius Black has been imprisoned in Azkaban like we have been planning. After recent investigations to get evidence that he is a unlicensed Animagus that failed to put him in prison we have decided to drop all research into that and just charge him with the murder of 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew.**_

 _ **He shall be imprisoned for life there for all plans to imprison him for being an unlicensed Animagus have been dropped due to it being a waste of our resource.**_

 _ **-Approved by Dolorus Umbridge**_

Lupin looked up from the article in horror. His friend was never given a fair chance simply because the ministry was to lazy to give it to him.

He had to do something.

 **AN: What do you think of this new story I'm brining. I thought it would be interesting to write and for you to read. Anyways please follow fave and review xx**


	8. Deception

**I have an idea, it's intresting but I think you'll enjoy. Please review , follow and fave me and this story xx**

Lupin stormed back into the ministry and slammed the file on Tonk's desk. She looked up at him nervously and sighed.

"How could you not tell me about this"He said nearly shouting.

"Lower your voice"She said in a calm voice."Pleace sit down"She said ,he did as he was told and sat on the chair opposite her.

"Well"He said impatiently.

"I only got this when I started my case to find Bellatrix , so about three hours ago. There was no way of me getting that file to you during that time"She explained in a quite tone so that nobody else could hear her.

"Sirius deserves to know the truth"He replied bluntly.

"You know if you tell him he'll storm in here and get sent straight back to Azkaban"Tonks said sadly. Lupin didn't reply. He had no idea what to do with this new information. "I know this is a lot to take in but there's nothing we can do"Tonks said sadly.

"This could change his life "Lupin shouted. Tonks glared at him for a second. "Just because you aren't willing to do what is right doesn't mean I am"

She looked at him in disbelief. How dare he.

"What do you want me to do Remus because if you have any ideas please do let me know "She said angrily.

"I'm sorry"He said in an ashamed tone.

"Don't lecture me about doing the right thing Remus" She said strictly.

"What did you plan on doing with this new information" He asked softly.

"I don't know"She replied whilst braking their gaze. The pair sat there in silence for a moment.

"Remus, what are you doing here"A voice called from the door.

"Author, hi, I was just leaving"Lupin smiled at his friend before getting up.

"Don't leave on my account I was asked to get Tonks for the minister, he asked you to bring the Sirius Black file."Author explained.

"Do you know why Author?"Tonks asked.

"Something about it not being necessary"He said whilst trying to remember. She nodded before getting up and grabbing the file. She smiled at Author before walking towards the door. She stopped for a moment.

"Will you still be here when I get back?"She asked Lupin without turning around.

"If you want me to be"He replied. Tonks nodded and then left to go and find the minister of Magic.

She walked down the hall whilst her thoughts were clouding her head. Should she give the file back? Could she claim she never got the file? Should she confront them? She had no idea. All she knew is she couldn't just hand over her cousins future.

She entered the staff room where the minister , Percy and Dolorus were all sat.

"Hello Nymphadora"The minister called to her. Tonks smiled back as a reply."Please sit"He said whilst nodding his head towards a chair opposite him.

"I'd rather stand , I cant be here long"She said as politely as she could.

"Have you read the file"Dolorus asked jumping straight to the point. Percy glared at her for a moment before returning his gaze to Tonks.

"Yes"She said boldly. "The ministry of Magic is supposed to protect wizards and muggles , not imprison them for something they didn't do"

"You can understand why we did it"The Minister began.

"No, no I cant and for that reason I'm sorry but….I cant give you this file"She said as clearly as she could. What had she just done.

"Calm down Nymphadora"The Minister began.

"How many times it's not Nymphadora, It's Tonks and I quit"She said shamelessly .

"What do you plan on doing with that file"Dolorus snapped.

"The right thing and if you had a heart that's what you should have done to begin with"She replied. She then turned to leave before Percy got up and blocked her path.

"I'm sorry but we cant let you do that"Percy said.

"Your going to frame me for murder too"Tonks replied. Percy pulled out his wand. "Percy don't do this, your family would be so disappointed in you"She said quietly. Percy looked towards the minister for instructions .He nodded at him. Tonks noticed this and pulled out her wand and aimed it at the minister. Dolorus then grabbed her wand and aimed it back at Tonks.

"Percy now" Dolorus shouted.

"Percy don't do this"Tonks pleaded.

"Fine"Dolorus said impatiently .

"Imperio"She casted at Tonks. Tonks blocked it with a spell.

"You just used an unforgivable curse" Tonks said in disbelief. "Or are they only unforgivable to those without power and those who do can use it whenever they please"Tonks said in incredulity.

"Confundus"Tonks said whilst aiming her wand at Percy. She was then able to push past him and run still holding the file.

"I'm so screwed"Tonks whispered to herself whilst speakers then went of .

"All wizards to try and capture Nymphadora Tonks"It said. It was clearly Dolorus and she sounded distressed. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Over there"One wizard yelled. All of them charged after her. She then ran back towards her office where Lupin was. She was able to out run everyone and reached her office before everyone else.

She barricaded the door to buy herself more time.

"Remus"She said in a desperate tone once she'd put every object she could find up against the door. He sprung out his chair and hugged her tightly.

"You kept the file"He said whilst still holding her.

"They tried using an unforgivable curse on me "She said without moving.

"Who's they?"He asked angrily.

"The Minister , Dolorus Umbridge and Percy"She said as she pulled away from the hug .Lupin looked at her in disbelief.

"Percy? As in Percy Weasley?"He asked still in shock. She then looked to the file and handed it to him.

"You need to get this out of here"She said after he took the file.

"What about you"He asked In a concerned tone.

"I'm probably going to Azkaban "She said in a sad tone.

"Don't be ridiculous"He said stubbornly.

"There's no way I can get past all of them Remus and they know I'm a metemophmagus"She said in a defeated tone.

"You think they'll just let me stroll out of here"He said almost angrily.

"Here's what you do, you tell them I explained everything to you but you didn't believe me and you never saw the file"She explained.

"Even if they would buy that I'm not doing that"He said adamantly .

"Ok then you hand me in yourself"She replied.

"No way"Lupin stated.

"Listen to me Remus"She began before taking his hands."I didn't throw my carrier out of the window so that this file wouldn't get leaked and once it is me and Sirius will be free"

"And what about whatever they frame you for"Lupin asked.

"It'll be fine I promise"Tonks said adamantly. She then let go of his hands and the file and opened the door.

"I surrender myself"She shouted for all the wizards to hear. She looked back at Lupin before being dragged away by several wizards. He watched her get taken away.

She was lead back to the minister . "Thank you"He said before excusing the other witches and wizards."Nymphadora , all of this can go away if you just give me that file , you can have your job back , a pay rise, whatever you want"He pleaded.

"Why put it on my desk in the first place if you didn't want me to see it"She asked.

"It was a mistake that wont happen again I promise"he said. Tonks knew she had to buy Lupin some time to get away with the file, sooner or later they'll work out it was him so she had to buy him time.

"So this has happened before"She asked in disbelief. The minister remained silent. "That's unbelievable. I became an auror because I wanted to help the ministry keep the world safe, now I know I should have been protecting the world from the ministry"

"It wasn't like that"He said quietly.

"If your going to have me arrested arrest me that wouldn't be half as bad as spending another second breathing the same air as you"She said angrily. He didn't move so she left.

"Dora"He called.

"What"

"The file"He demanded.

"Oh that, it's already gone , whoops "She said happily before leaving.


End file.
